Save Henry
by swancaptainn13
Summary: Emma Swan ends up giving birth while she's in jail but all her trust goes to August to take care of Henry until she gets out. But when an unfortunate event happens, Emma has no choice but to go on a journey that leads her to heartbreak, happiness, and pure sadness.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new AU, the idea came from somebody who inboxed me and asked me to write them something. The idea was all there's. I hope you guys enjoy, there's going to be a lot of surprises.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Emma's story**

There laying in her bed with the most agonizing pain imaginable was Emma Swan. Sweat dripped down her face and alongside her neck, blonde locks clung to her side and down her neck, screams of contractions filled the room as lights flickered on and off. Of course, her baby had to born on the day of the worst storm in history.

It all started when Emma was only eight-teen and met the man of her dreams...or she thought anyway. This man at first was nice, a CEO at a major company that everybody was well aware of, lived in a penthouse and would always take Emma to fancy restaurants. But then something happened, he got controlling, abusive, and would always come home drunk. This man was known as Neal Cassidy.

Roughly around the time Neal changed, Emma had found out she was pregnant, and the only thing that frightened her the most was she was not happy. She didn't want to bring this baby into a world of abuse and control, so she left. She was able to get in contact with an old friend, August. He was her childhood friend, he was always there for her, they grew up together in the foster system, he was what she called her guardian angel.

Ever since Emma had left, she had heard about Neal looking for her, but so far he was unsuccessful. He didn't know anything about their unborn child, and that's how she wanted to keep it, her baby deserves a father that would be a good role model and Neal wasn't that man.

"Alright, one last push, Emma," Said the doctor as he grabbed onto the fetus head and tried not to cringe as Emma let out an agonizing, ear piercing screech that made all lights flicker.

Before Emma knew a thing she heard the sound of newborn cries fill the room. Her baby was finally here and she couldn't have felt happier. But then looking to her side she saw the patrol officer, the women who were going to take her away from her child and put her back behind those bars.

"It's a boy, Emma," Said the doctor as he wrapped the infant in a soft blue hospital blanket that was so delicate for a baby's skin, "Would you like to hold him?"

Right away she nodded as her arms were filled with the baby, her baby, her son, and she never wanted this moment to end, but she knew eventually it would.

"...Henry..." The name came to her in an instant, it was like the name had already belonged to him once before. During her pregnancy she had never had the time to think about baby names, at first she was just trying to get away from Neal, then it was settling down and trying to find a job that would hire a single pregnant mom, and then she was found guilty for Neals crimes, which was false, apparently Neal forged her signature on a bunch of illegal documents and she got the blames. She was in prison ever since then and baby names were far from her mind.

* * *

"Welcome to the world, Henry." August sat in the rocking chair next to Emma's bed. It was his first time seeing and holding this small bundle of joy, and frankly, he never wanted to let go.

Emma watched from the bed, her body was sore and everything felt swollen, no matter what way she laid nothing felt right. "It's going to be hard not being able to spend his first three months with him," She said as she rubbed her finger on his soft hand and left him to grip her finger.

August, looking up at the tear-filled eyes of Emma saw all of the pain that was held inside of her. "Everything will be alright, I will take care of him until you return Emma, he'll be fine."

"Do you promise?" Was all she could ask, she trusted August with everything and if he said everything was going to be alright, then she should believe him, but something just didn't seem right to her.

"Absolutely, as long as he's with me nothing will get to him, he'll be the happiest baby and I'll tell him how much his mother misses him every night," August told her as baby Henry started to cry in his arms. Carefully he bounced the baby, making sure to do it in a soothing way and not in an aggressive way that would just hurt or make him more upset.

She smiled, August was going to be a great father figure in Henry's life, and she knew if she could trust anybody it would be August.

"Mr. Booth," Said the nurse who walked in who was all dressed in pink scrubs, "I'm sorry but mother and baby need to rest up right now."

"Oh, of course." August handed the baby over to Emma who carefully took him in her arms and rocked him soothingly as he started to fall asleep in the comfort of his mothers' arms. "I'll come back tomorrow Ems."

Emma nodded and smiled as she watched her friend leave. When she looked down at her son and felt the warmness of his body onto hers, she had no idea that this would be the last skin on skin contact she would ever have with her baby.

"Now, Miss. Swan, we need you to sign these papers, it's letting us know that you've agreed to put this baby up for adoption," The nurse said placing a consent form down onto a small table with a black pen next to it, wheeling it over to her bedside.

"Oh, actually...I've decided to keep him...he's mine, and I'll always love him." She kissed her son gently on his forehead, making small soothing motions around his back.

The nurse smiled, she loved it when a mother chose her child over everything else. "Well, congratulations are in order."

When the nurse left Emma had a moment to really look at her son, he was beautiful. He had the smallest nose and the tiniest hands and feet, his hair was a dark brown, just like his fathers, which she didn't seem to mind, he had Neals eyes as well, which made them look more alike. The only thing she hoped for more was that Henry didn't end up like Neal.

Baby Henry ended up falling asleep on his mother's chest, he was making the cutest baby grunts and would curl his fingers around his mothers' fingers.

Emma was glad she got to spend this mother-son bonding time with Henry because it was the last she would get in three months...or so she thought. Nobody was prepared for what was to come next.

* * *

Emma was sitting in bed with Henry sleeping in her arms, August was rushing around the room making sure that they had everything ready for Henrys descend from the hospital. It had been two days and he was a healthy baby boy, ready to go home.

"Do you have his binky?" Emma asked looking around the room.

August went into his jacket pocket and took out a case of two binkies inside, made especially for newborns. "Check."

Emma looked around at all the bags again, there was his rear-view car seat, his clothes, his shoes, his stuffies. "What about his blankets?"

"Yup," August said as he unzipped a bag full of soft crochet and cotton blankets.

"Alright, what about..." Before she could even finish August had to stop her, she was worrying too much about this.

"Ems it's alright, Henry will be fine. I have everything from diapers, to bottles, to jackets...just calm down," August reassured her, "You'll be out in just three short months and then you'll have Henry all to yourself."

Emma took a deep breath, "There's just something that doesn't seem right...maybe he shouldn't leave the hospital today, maybe it's too soon." Her motherly instincts were already kicking in.

August put a comforting arm around Emma's shoulders and looked down at the sleeping baby, "He'll be fine, trust me, I won't let anything or anybody hurt him...not as long as he's with me that is."

She looked down at Henry and combed her fingers through his soft brown locks, then slowly brushed her fingers over his face. "Alright, I trust you." Slowly she passed him over to August, he was wrapped in a snug blue blanket, his named writing on the side, he had a little hate that had mickey mouse ears sticking up and he was wearing the warmest outfit Emma could afford.

"I love you, Henry," Emma whispered as she placed the baby in Augusts' arms and brushed her lips softly against Henry's cheek. A tear started to roll down her cheek.

August looked over at Emma one last time before placing the baby down into his car seat, making sure the flap over the wind guard first, it was a bit nippy outside this time of ear.

"Hey, everything will be alright, okay," August told his friend, "I'll come by the prison with Henry in a couple of days so you can see him."

Emma nodded as she whipped away her tears, this wasn't fair. She didn't deserve to be in jail, she was never the one to do anything, she deserved to be going home with her son today and taking care of him, protecting him from the world.

August had given her one last hug before he left and once he left that room he heard nothing more than the sobs coming from his friends' room. If he were to ever come face to face with this Neal person...he would be the one in jail next.

Emma cried and cried, she didn't care who heard her anymore, she was a mother that just gotten her baby taken away from her. No mother should have to go through this pain. When she was young the only time Emma ever thought about losing her children was when they moved out and started families of their own, but never like this.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

August hadn't seen Emma since the day he left, he wasn't allowed to go up and visit until Emma had better control over her emotions, apparently, she was depressed and wanted to see her baby, but they wouldn't allow it just yet.

August was sitting in a rocking chair, trying to put Henry to sleep. So far he was quite a good baby, he only woke up once during the night, he would drink all his milk, and would hardly cry during the day.

Once Henry had finally fallen asleep, Ausgut carefully walked over to the small bassinet that Emma had bought for the first few months Henry came home. When he placed Henry inside, making sure not to wake him he put on a white noise machine that helped Henry stay asleep. August slept on the couch, he had given Emma his room when she moved in and it just didn't seem right to sleep in there anymore.

It was about three in the morning when August heard the loud baby cries and screams, he figured it was just time for a feeding, Henry always woke up around this time anyway. But when August opened his eyes he saw a dark figure holding Henry, he was about to jump out the window.

"Hey, you! Stop right there!" Shouted August has he jumped off the couch and grabbed the random baseball bat that laid under.

The man turned his head, he had soft blue eyes, and the only other thing August saw was his left arm from the tear in his leather jacket, on that arm though was some kind of tattoo...fancy lettering? It was hard to tell.

His phone was already in his hands by the time he reached the window, he had already told the police everything they were on their way.

August felt as if he was going to throw up, what was Emma going to say about this? She trusted him with her only son, and now he was gone, just like that.

* * *

"Emma Swan, you're wanted at Mr. Bailey's office."

Emma had been laying down in her bunk when her name was called, she squinted her eyes and cocked her head as she got up, why would she be needed down at Bailey's office? Her counsellor?

"Maybe you're getting out early," Spoke Emma's cellmate. She had long black hair with red streaks, she would always tell Emma about all the men she had slept with, even though Emma was not interested in hearing such things.

Emma had only given her a small smile, it was rare to see her smile nowadays.

As she slowly walked to Bailey's office she had a sick feeling in her gut, one half of her was hoping it was good news and that she was, in fact, getting out early, but another half of her thought that her motherly instincts were right and something indeed happen.

As she stopped in front of that blue steel door she weakly knocked twice, having the white-haired man open the door and step aside, telling her to come in and take a seat.

She did as told, when she looked up at the man she knew right away she wasn't here for something good, his face was dull, and his hands were placed in front of him on the surface of the desk, which only meant one thing, he had something serious to tell her.

"So, Emma...there's been a break in," Bailey started, wanting to only tell her the small parts first before he got into the very serious conversation.

Emma shrugged, "Why should I care?" Why was he telling her this, there were hundreds of break-ins per day.

Bailey took a deep breath, "It was at your friends' apartment...August."

Suddenly that's when she knew, something was wrong. "Is he alright? What about my baby, is he alright? Is Henry alright?" Personally, she cared more about her son than August, any mother would.

"August is fine, but-" He was scared to finish, he knew what was coming next.

"But what!? Tell me!" Snapped Emma, did something happen to her baby? What was going on? Her heart started to pound and her stomach started to turn, she felt like the walls were closing in on her and she could escape, she was losing air and felt like she was going to barf.

Bailey jumped from the loudness of the inmates' voice, he had never heard her shout like that before. "Henry was taken...he's missing."

Right then and there it was like the life had been sucked out of her, she had no meaning to live anymore. Slowly she arose from her seat, not really knowing where she was going. But she couldn't move her feet felt like magnets stuck to the floor.

"Emma?" Bailey understood she probably felt like her life ended right then and there, but there was nothing they could do right now. "I can assure you that we're doing everything we can, we have officers on each side of the city, we even notified stations outside of our district, they're keeping an eye out," Bailey said, "But I just want you to know that right now...things aren't looking the greatest."

Emma swallowed, she didn't hear anything the man was talking about, the only words she heard was things aren't looking the greatest, and by now, she knew that those words meant they lost all hope.

"I...need...some...water," Emma breathed right before she fell to the ground conscious

* * *

When Emma woke up the first thing she saw was the bright white light of the medical ward. She was laying in a hospital bed and she had a white cloth wrapped around her head with some dried up blood on it. At first, she didn't remember anything, but then she remembered everything, Henry was gone, August failed her, he had broken her promise at keeping Henry safe.

The only thing she wished, for now, was that the case took a turn and they did end up finding the scumbag that took her son and he would be returned home safely.

She hadn't even been able to see him one last time, the last time she saw him was when August left the hospital with him.

"Miss. Swan, Glad to see you're awake," The doctor said as he walked in and saw Emma's head slowly turn towards him, her eyes were bloodshot from the drugs they had to put her on, "You had a pretty hard fall."

Emma only turned her head the other direction, she had tears in her eyes and she couldn't have anybody see her cry. She just wanted to die now.

The doctor frowned, he had heard everything that had happened to this poor girl before she fainted, he understood why. "I'm sorry about your son, Emma."

Emma squeezed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek, she couldn't imagine what her newborn son was going through, she only hoped he was still alive.

* * *

 **Two Months Later**

The day had come, Emma was finally able to leave this prison and maybe even get back to her old life, but she doubted it...she had too many things going on right now...too many things she had to deal with for everything to go back to normal.

"Swan, your rides here," The off

Emma nodded, "Be right out." She waited for the officer to leave before she turned to her cellmate. Out of everybody in this hell, this girl was the only one who was there for her through the whole thing, sometimes she even made her forget...just for a second.

"Well, I guess this is it."

"Yeah, you've been a great friend...I wish you could come with me," Said Emma as she picked up her bag with things she thought she would need.

The dark haired girl smiled, "This is your turn to leave...my time will come, and when it does, I'll try to get in contact with you, Emma." She pulled Emma in for a big hug, knowing this was going to be their last one for a very long time. "Alright, now go, get out of here before I make them keep you," She said playfully.

Emma smiled, "I'll miss you, Ruby."

"I'll miss you too...Emma."

August waited outside of the prison in his black sports car, he had no idea what was going to happen when Emma stepped outside those doors. He hadn't seen her since the incident, he tried to call her once but all she did was lash out at him. He was so sorry about what happened to Henry.

The cops called him a month after the break-in and told him they were stopping the investigation, it wasn't going anywhere and they weren't finding anything. They found no fingerprints, no trails, nothing, they couldn't even pick up a face on any of the security cameras around that area, it was a dead end.

Suddenly the car doors opened and in came Emma, her eyes were black and purple from lack of sleep, her hair was a mess and the only clothes she had on was what the prison gave her. She just looked forward and didn't say a single word.

"Hey...long time no see," August said as he started to the car, trying to break the awkward silence in the car. If he was being honest, he felt scared for his life.

"Don't talk to me!" Emma snapped, "You broke your promise! You told me Henry would be safe with you! And come to find out you lost him within the first two weeks of bringing him home!"

"Ems, I'm sorry, I did everything I could, I even searched myself," August said, he felt horrible for what he had done.

Emma rolled her eyes, "If anybody here is to blame...I blame you."

The rest of the way home nobody said a thing, it was just awkward silence until August parked the car and Emma immediately ran out the car and into the apartment. By the time August got inside, Emma had slammed her bedroom door shut and had no intention of coming out, August knew it was probably best if he just leaves her be for a while.

As soon as Emma got inside her room she had her back facing the door and saw all the things she had inside that were meant for Henry...blankets, cribs, mobiles, toys, stuffies...everything. She grabbed a blanket that she had placed in his bed and took it in her arms, squeezing it as she looked out at the night sky. She just knew her son was out there and she was going to find him.

"I will find you, Henry, I will always find you."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoy, the second chapter will be up next week. Let me know what you think and give me some advice to what you would like to see happen in this AU to make it more interesting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Killian's Story**

If you were new to this small town in Maine and you crossed paths with Killian Jones you would only see the mysterious dark Sheriff that he portrayed on the outside of his person. You would think he was just an average human being, but really under the surface, there was just a man that grew up alone with pain, suffering and heartbreak...there was also that little fact about him that you wouldn't believe even if I did tell you.

Each morning was the same for him, he'd wake up in the comfort of their...his bed, go down to the Local Diner Granny's and order himself a stack of pancakes with black coffee, and then it was off to the station where he spent most of his time doing up paperwork with his partner Graham, of course, there was some time out through the day where he was able to get outside and enjoy nature.

Life to him was nothing but just a ticking watch that could stop at any moment.

As he walked to work he couldn't help but glance up and catch eyes with the man who ran this town, Gold, he was probably finishing up with his daily morning routine and heading back to his shop.

The look they always gave one another was dark and cold. They had a past, and let's just say this past was not a very good one. It involved things that Killian couldn't even bring himself to think about, it would bring tears to his eyes, for years he would wake up from the nightmares caused by this.

"Sheriff," Said Gold as he passed by with the sound of his walking stick clicked against the cold cement below his body.

He couldn't help but pause and look behind him as he watched the cripple continue down the sidewalk. He was a cruel man, he didn't deserve everything he had, even if his excuse for his arrogance was to protect his son and give him the life he deserved.

* * *

As Killian walked into the station he could hear the sounds of small chatter coming from the office, before he even rounded the corner he already knew who this could be. And as his eyes met the two figures sitting at the old oak desk he was right.

There sat Regina and Graham having their usual morning chat before he showed up. Their relationship status was tricky, mostly it was just for fun.

"Ah, Madam Mayor, surprise to see you here," Killian said sarcastically as he didn't even bother to look up at the dark and cold women, he just walked straight into his glass surrounded office and sat at his desk where he then noticed his space being taken up by a basket of apples.

"Bloody hell! What is this?"

Regina than stood up from where she sat on Graham's desk and leaned on the entrance to the sheriffs office, "Just a small gift," She said with a cat-like grin before she turned, bending her back just enough to reveal herself to Killian as she placed a soft kiss on Graham's cheek before walking out.

Killian couldn't help but roll his eyes, the Mayor always thought she was one of the nice guys but really she was one of the worsts. "I don't know what you see in that women," He said as he took the basket and placed it beneath the desk to get it out of the way.

Kicking back in his chair and jolting his feet up on his desk he couldn't help but grin, he knew Regina could always get under Killians' skin, really she could get under anybody's skin. "She's a powerful and stunningly gorgeous woman," Graham replied with a smirk as he took a bit of one of the apples Regina had left him.

He was right about one thing, Killian thought to himself.

After moments of silence and outrageous clicking coming from Graham's fingers as they hit the small computer keys, he signed. He had a lot on his mind for a while, he was worrying about Killian, ever since the tragedy, he had been different. "Don't you ever think it's time to...move on."

And that's when his eyes poked up from his work, they were darker than usual, filled with more pain and anger than ever. "Move on? Bloody hell...I can't deal with this right now!"

It wasn't just the first time he had heard this, multiple people in the town wanted him to move on, move on from his one true love, the women who left him with pain and heartbreak, the woman who was never coming back. He knew he had to at some point, but he also thought he didn't deserve anybody else, not after last time at least.

What happened you may ask? Why did this mysterious woman leave? Well once the truth came out about Killian and he got the courage to tell her his deepest secret, she no longer loved him, she felt unsafe with him, so she left town without a word to anybody, some would say she was kidnapped, but others said they saw her car leaving town late that night, the night she told Killian she was going to the grocery store.

Graham raised his arms up in defeat as his boss picked up a stack of paper and left in anger. He knew Killian would move on when he thought the time was right, but it didn't seem like it would be anytime soon.

* * *

He had to get away from the station, him being there any longer wouldn't be good. He had too many things on his mind, but the one thing that was taking up the most room was his love...Milah.

As he sat down at the outside table he dug into the side pocket of his black worn out jeans, he took out his wallet and flipped it open, immediately the brown eyes and brunette curled hair took over him, it was as if she was there with him once again, but he knew she really wasn't...she never would be.

"She really was a dear."

"Aye, that she was," Killian looked up as he placed the wallet back into its place. Granny the Diners owner was standing over him with a smile, Granny and Milah were close, almost like family.

Then that's when she had placed a hand on his shoulder, it felt warm, warm like love when you first get that feeling.

"All things heal Killian."

Killian gave her a half smirk, of course, he knew that, but he also knew that he had been trying to heal from things his whole life, he was still healing and it wasn't working. There was a short period where a thin layer healed over but then it was ripped open again.

Then there was a noise, the noise of wood hitting against cement and the loud scratchy noise of somebody clearing their throat.

Before either of them could even look up they knew who it was just by the sounds, it wasn't the first time they encountered this man after all.

"Gold, what shall I do for you this time?" Killian asked as he closed his file he had laid out on the table and looked up at the cold dark man. But Gold only had to give him one look to tell him why he was there. "Right, I shall get on that."

"I do say, playing sheriff does suit you," Gold darkly spoke to the officer. He knew Killians big secret long before Milah ever known, but of course, he didn't tell her, he didn't care, they were no longer together, it wasn't his tale to tell.

As Killian walked past the man, first giving him a cold blank stare with just the slightest brush off the shoulder he knew exactly where to go and exactly where he would find Golds possession as he treated him...the playground.

* * *

This was where he always went, or at least where Killian always found him when he would run away or just want to be alone for a while. Maybe it was the quite he liked, maybe it was the sound of the waves crashing on the shoreline, or maybe it was where he could escape from his unhappy life.

As the sidewalk came to an ending and the concrete met dry dead grass, Killian looked up, right there off in the distance, sitting by himself, looking out at the horizon of the town sat the young boy.

"Henry!" Call out Killian as the boy turned around making his brown locks hang into his eyes.

Henry never answered the sheriff, he just turned back around to look out at the view, of course, he knew that he would come over and talk with him, he always did anyway.

When Killian had come close enough to almost reach out and touch the boy he could notice the look on his face, the look that he was so familiar with from his years of growing up. "Everything alright, lad?"

Henry just shook his head, it seemed like nothing was normal to him, even his home wasn't normal. "Just some things on my mind is all."

"Penny for your thoughts?" Asked Killian as he perched his self on top of the ledge where Henry sat.

Henry sighed, "It's just, I've been having a lot of thoughts lately...about my mother, papa never mentions her, it's almost like I don't even have a mom, every time I bring up the subject he always tries to change it," He spoke, "And another thing is I look nothing like him, I don't even have the same accent."

He knew how he felt, growing up without a mother was tough, especially when a mother is the one person every child counts on and goes to when they're in trouble. "I understand how you feel, my mother died when I was just a baby, my father never spoke a word about her, not even my eldest brother, until one day when I begged them to tell me and I wasn't backing down."

Henry listened carefully, he always heard stories of Killian's brother, but he never saw pictures or met the man before. "And did you get your answers?"

"Aye, it turns out my mother was very sick when she was pregnant with me, and when she gave birth she just wasn't strong enough to pull through, but she fought every single day for us, she tried so hard to be there," Killian said as his eyes started to burn, he quickly gathered himself together to finsh his tale, "She even drew me a book, she had worked on it every single day until I was born, it had journal entries about how excited she was to have me and how she hoped I have a good life, and so many drawings of the places she wanted to visit."

Henry carefully listened, the story was touching to him, a mother that fought for her child's life at the same time she was battling for hers. Then he wondered if that's why he didn't have a mother, was she sick? Did she pass away?

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, just ask your father, you might get the answers your looking for." His advice was very little, but what else could you have possibly said at this moment.

Henry nodded with a small smile, his spirits were once again lit up. Now all he had to do was get through the tough part and actually ask his papa about his mother.

For a few moments, the two just sat in silence. Killian having the fear of what Gold was going to tell Henry, if he was going, to tell the truth, or make up a lie, he honestly didn't know which one would be better, but Henry, on the other hand, had a smile on his face, he was happy that he might actually get information about his mother thanks to Killians confidence booster.

The town clock dinged, it was now noon, Killian wasn't in the station or patrolling around like he should be, instead, he was at the park with Henry. And of course, Henry wasn't where he was supposed to be either on a Wednesday morning during the hours of nine and three thirty.

"Tell me, mate, shouldn't you be in school?"

Henry looked down, he was at school once, right after his papa dropped him off, he was standing there right in front of the main doors but then he left and ran off to the park when he looked around at all the children getting dropped off by their mothers. He dreamed of having a mother figure in his life, he wanted one more than anything, but no wish ever came true, he barely even had a father around.

"What do you say? I'll walk you," Killian offered, Henry of course nodded as he jumped off of the playground platform and the two started towards the school.

* * *

"Emma, you can't do this," August said as he walked behind a rushing Emma that was carrying her suitcase, "We've tried, we've looked everywhere."

Emma grabbed her red leather jacket from the closet and quickly wrapped a scarf around her neck to protect her from the cold, "I'm not giving up, I know he's out there, I can feel it."

August felt bad, he knew the only reason Emma was barely home for the last ten years was that of him, it was his fault Henry wasn't with her anymore.

Once Emma had actually returned home, she had spent most of her days in bed, not talking to anybody especially August. It took almost a year for Emma to at least try to forgive him, and honestly, she still hadn't fully forgiven him. She was hurt.

"Emma the cops couldn't find a trail anywhere, that's why they turned down the investigation," August said as he firmly gripped her shoulders, "If they couldn't find anything, what makes you think that you will find him?"

She glanced into his eyes, her look was strong like a warrior, "Because I have hope!"

Those were the last words August had ever heard Emma say for years, until one day when she would finally come around and he would hear her say the words 'I do.'

* * *

Upon arriving at the school, the walk was nothing but joyful. The whole way over Killian and Henry would talk about things that happened in their life. Killian told Henry about his brother and where he really was and how he died in the navy, how they were both in the navy. Of course, Henry thought that was cool because what ten years old wouldn't. Then Henry started telling Killian about everything he would love to do with _his_ mother, they would drink hot cocoa together, talk walks on the beach, she would help with homework and cook him pancakes in the morning, they would pretty much do everything that he and his papa wouldn't do.

"Well, here we are mate," Said Killian as they both stopped in front of the school.

As much as he hated school, he was glad that Killian was here with him. glad that he was the one to bring him.

"Henry! We've been worried sick," Mary-margaret, Henry's teacher popped out the main doors, with her arms crossed over her body and her skirt flowing down her legs. She was one of the nicest ladies around town, and one of Henry's favourite, she felt like family to him.

Killian chuckled, "Looks like you better get going."

Henry nodded to Killian with a smile before he started walking off but before he could take another step he turned around and ran into Killian wrapping his arms around the man's body. "Thanks, Killian."

Shooked at first, Killian hesitated to even wrap his arms around the boy's body at first, but a few seconds later he did. A smile spread across his face, a blush appeared on his cheeks. Ever since Henry had arrived in town Killian knew that he would have an impact on his life. Henry made Killian feel like he was a father, he always wanted to be, but Milah...left.

* * *

It was pouring outside, the colds were dark grey almost black and the wind was shacking Emma's bug all over the road. She had now been driving for five hours straight, not coming across any towns, villages or cities, so far it has just been a long high way.

Looking in her rear-view mirror she spotted the picture that she had held onto ever since her happiest day in the last ten years, the day Henry was born. It was a photo taken not long after he was born, he was wrapped in a soft blue blanket and his eyes were still shut. Emma had held him close to her body, not wanting to let him go that day, and ever since she did, she regrets it deeply.

"Don't worry, Henry, I know you're out there, I can feel it."

But before she could even blink, her engine started to make a clunking noise including her exhilarate stop working. _"Shit"_ She muttered to herself as she took a soft and slow turn down an off-road that had just so happened to be there, but to her surprise, it wasn't an off-road, it was just a narrow road that leads into a small town.

"Storybrooke," Read the sign that was directly in front of Emma. She thought to herself that she had never heard about this place ever in her lifetime, but yet, something about it seemed different.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres part 3 of this AU. It was a bit hard for me to write Henry's story but I hope you guys still enjoy it, I did my best on it.**

 **Chapter 3: Henrys Story**

That morning Henry woke up bright and early by the sound of his fathers' cane tapping on the hardwood of his door frame, telling him it was time to get up for school. Slowly Henry stepped out of bed, rubbing his bright blue eyes and having the tips of his toes touching the coldness of the ceramic tiles under his toes. Eventually, he had made his way to his closet when he was actually able to get ready.

Henry wasn't a normal boy, he was alone, he didn't have any friends and the reason for that was because of who his father was...the owner of the entire town, his name was Mr. Gold, at least that's what people called him, Henry just called him papa.

"Henry, are you ready for school son?" Gold shouted from the bottom of the stairs where he stood waiting for Henry by the doors of the house.

Quickly Henry ran down the stairs and grabbed his school bag that sat next to his shoes. The moment he hit the outside the warm morning breeze swept across his face and the smell of spring filled the air.

Henry walked a couple of feet behind his papa as they walked towards the school, he just liked to look around the town and watch everybody go ahead with their days. Marco fixing one of the shop's signs, citizens walking to work and taking their kids to school...mostly the mothers.

He had always wondered what it was like to have a mom, especially since he grew up without one. He had one before, he's sure he did, but he just didn't know her name, what she looked like or where she was now...she was just gone. He always pictured having a family with a loving father and mother, where they went everywhere together and were always laughing, but Henry didn't have any of that, surely he had a papa but he was never really around, most of the time he was at his shop or taking care of something around town.

"Sheriff," Henry heard his papa say as he looked up and saw the town's sheriff Killian Jones walked by with that cold, dark, mysterious look on his face.

Killian was a man that Henry knew he could always count on, he was always there for Henry when his papa wasn't, Killian Jones acted more like a father to him than his actual papa ever really did. But his papa didn't know Henry would sometimes go to the station just to talk to Killian, his father and Killian never actually got along and he never actually understood why.

* * *

By the time Henry and his papa had arrived at the school the bell had rung and the other children were making their way inside the tall red brick building. Quickly Henry only said goodbye to his papa and hurried to the doors, but only stopping a few meters away as he turned around and saw his papa gone.

Of course, it upset Henry at how much his papa was never around if he was around more than maybe they would have a better and stronger relationship.

But when a girl who was not much older than Henry brushed past him and nudged him the shoulder slightly, Henry couldn't help but look around. Every kid was hugging their mother or saying goodbye with a smile, each mother stayed until their kids disappeared behind the school doors. That's when Henry felt the hot sting like feeling in his eyes, quickly he ran off with a tear sheading down his cheek.

All he wanted was to be loved and he never felt that he didn't even know what love felt like. Of course, his father told him that everything he did was because he loved Henry and wanted to protect him, but he never understood how making deals with people and then chasing after them if they broke their half was protecting him.

As fast as he could Henry ran down the street and out onto the main street of town, the clocktower read just a little past nine O'clock, meaning school definitely had already started and it wouldn't be long until his papa would get that call.

He still had tears coming down from his eyes as he ran and ran, he never stopped until he actually got to where he was going, a place that he always felt calmness from, it was the waves that splashed on the shoreline and the view of the whole town that actually kept him calm.

This was Henrys' safe haven away from his life, his father didn't even know about this part of the town which made it even better considering his papa wouldn't ever find him here.

Slowly Henry climbed up onto a small playground area and sat down with his knees up to his chest and his chin resting on his knees.

All his thoughts rushed into one and then the images of every child in town hugging and kissing their mothers goodbye, Henry wanted that more than anything, but the sad part was that he knew he would _never_ get that.

* * *

"You broke our deal, dearie...nobody breaks a deal with me and gets away with it!" Gold scolded as he picked up his cane in his hand once again, ready to beat it down on the broken man's body.

"I'll get you your money." The man's mouth was filled with his own blood by now as he tried the best he could to block the hits from the cane that kept slamming against his body.

"I'm tired of waiting!"

Each time the cane hit into the man's flesh you could hear the bones in his body rattle and crack, each bruising hit was putting a permanent impact on this man and Gold didn't care. The deal was if Gold provided his family with a home and a small box of food each month, this man would pay him a half of what their rent was, but unfortunately, he failed at keeping his half of the bargain.

"Gold, please! We can figure this out!" The man shouted as he squirmed around on the cold pavement. He didn't mean to miss paying the rent, he was struggling to keep his family warm.

Then that was when Golds phone started to ring. "What!?" Gold asked through his gritted teeth.

Quickly the man was able to scurry off, now knowing what it meant to break a deal with Gold.

"Mr. Gold, Henry hasn't shown up this morning for school, so I'm wondering if you may have forgotten to call in?" The women on the other line spoke.

Gold didn't even bother to answer, this wasn't a rare thing, Henry did this all the time. Unfortunately, that meant going to the only person that would be able to find Henry around this town. He tried Graham once and it nearly took an entire day to find the lad.

* * *

So as everybody could have guessed by now, this was where we last left off. Killian had given his heartwarming gesture towards Henry and had dropped him back off at the school. So now...we're all caught up.

Now as Henry sat at the opposite end of the dining table to his father, he gently odd at his food. It wasn't that he didn't like what was placed in front of him, it was because a question was burning inside his head ever since this morning.

"What is it, son?" Questioned Gold as he noticed this behaviour for quite some time now.

Henry just shook his head to play it off as if it were nothing. He was frightened on what his papa might tell him.

Gold patted around his mouth with a Snow White cloth and looked at his son curiously. He could tell there was something bugging him, and he was going to get it out of him one way or another. "No, come on boy, for you got something to say, please tell me, you can tell me anything."

Placing his cutlery on his plate that had uneaten food, Henry sighed. "It's just...I feel out of place."

"Out of place how?" Gold questioned, he didn't quite understand where his boy was going with this.

Henry looked down, he knew it was either now or never "Every kid in my school has a mother...and I don't, but you never tell me why that is, papa."

Clearing his throat, Gold chose to ignore that question by getting up and starting to clean up from supper. "Let me take your plate boy."

Henry was puzzled he didn't understand what happened as he watched his papa walk away with his half-eaten supper. "Papa...what happened to mom?"

Gold sighed as he brought the plates into the kitchen, trying his best to ignore the boys' question. "Maybe this is a discussion for another time, Henry." He tried to walk past him, tried to walk into his study where he could just shut the doors and be alone, not having to answer the child.

"Papa, please!" Exclaimed Henry from his seat, "You always say we'll talk about it another time but we never do! please! I deserve to know!... Why won't you ever tell me!?"

Slowly he could feel his temper rising to the surface, but he tried his best to cool down, he didn't want to snap in front of Henry. "Boy, that's enough," He spoke softly but in a stern tone.

"No! I want to know what happened to mom! Why is she no longer here!?" Henry's voice got louder and louder, he was getting tired of his father giving him the same response _"We'll talk about it another time, not right now."_

And that was when he could no longer hold the temptation boiling up inside him "Henry, enough!" Shouted Gold, "Your mothers gone! She left! She abandoned you when you were just born! She didn't want you!" As he said those final words he knew he made a mistake as he looked into Henry's cold saddened eyes and saw the shimmer of glass start to appear.

 _"Your mother's_ gone _! She left! She abandoned you when you were just born! She didn't want you!"_ Those were just rung in his ears, for so long he had hoped that his mother did want him and she had just passed or that she went missing, anything would've been better to hear than that your own mother didn't want you.

As quickly as the tear that fell from his eye, Henry rushed out the door into the dark abyss and down the street into the freezing autumn rain that fell from the skies above. He couldn't believe what his papa had just told him, and he would _never_ forget those words. All he felt now was his small fragile heart shattered into a thousand pieces in his chest, a shattered heart that would never get fixed.

* * *

Slowly Emma turned her key, the engine sputtered but unfortunately, she was unsuccessful. "Come on!" She grunted to herself as she tried again, but once more nothing happened. "Shit!" She shouted as she slammed her hands onto the steering wheel and planting her forehead on the top curve.

Gathering her thoughts on what to do, the rain slowly started to fade as Emma looked up from the wheel and looked back at the sign "Storybrooke." Still, Emma had no idea how she had never heard about this town or why there were no signs leading up to it on the highway.

But as she sat there and had all these thoughts surround her brain she knew that she had to eventually get out and start her walk to find this town and hopefully a find a mechanic that would still be open at this hour.

Sighing heavily, Emma through open her drivers' side door and continued her walk further and further down the narrow road that would take her to a town hopefully no more than ten minutes away.

* * *

Combing his hand through his damp hair, Killian looked down at the file that was nearly empty. A saddened look appeared on his face when he remembered the event that went along with the file.

It happened out at sea, a young man murdered. His life ended too soon, and Killian only wished that the event never happened and he still had his brother to look up to. He was his role model and Killian always wanted a life like him. He was honest and brave, a true gentleman to be exact.

"I miss you brother," Killian muttered to the photograph of his brother. The last living picture of him to ever be taken.

Then that was when Killian sought out a little boys shadow in the street lights yellow glow. It was Henry running through the night.

"Henry!" Killian shouted to get the boys attention as he jumped out of the drivers' side of the sheriffs' car and stepped out into the misty air.

Henry knew it was Killian's voice before he even stopped to look. He had run ever since he left his house, he was out of breath and still had small tears streaming down his face, luckily he was able to whip them away before he had crossed the street and approached Killian.

It was strange to Killian for this boy to be out at this time, he should be in bed. But that's when he saw the puffiness in his eyes, the slight tint of red and the little dried of streams of salt. "Lad, what's the matter." Of course, Henry had tried to shrug it off as it were nothing, but Killian could see right through him.

Placing a gentle and friendly hand on the boys should, Killian squatted down to be eye level with the boy. "Come on lad, a penny for your thoughts."

Henry's breathing hitched, the words his father had told him were still ringing in his ears like his father was actually there shouting everything over and over again right into his ear. "Papa...he told me that my mother never wanted me, she abandoned me when I was just born because she didn't care." Repeating this just made Henry start to cry, even more, he was reopening a fresh wound that would take longer than an hour to get over.

Killian grunted under his breath, how dare Gold tell his son _his own son_ that his mother didn't want him, she never cared about him! Killian wished he could help the boy feel better but he couldn't, there was nothing he could say or do that would ever make this go away. Instead, he tried to look the boy in the eyes, "I'm sorry, Henry. I'm sure that's not true, I'm positive your mother wanted you, she loved you more than anything."

Henry looked up this time at Killian, he was blurry from the fresh tears forming in his eyes but that was soon taken care of after blinking a couple of time. "Are you sure? How do you know this?"

"Because what mother wouldn't want her child," Killian spoke softly with a small grin on his face receiving a half smile from the boy.

Henry nodded, he didn't feel fully better but Killian made it at least not as bad. He was right, what kind of mother wouldn't want to be with her baby? Was papa lying? And if he wasn't lying, why would his mother not want him? All he ever wanted was a mother, _his_ mother, and he may not even ever get that because she didn't even ever want him.

As Killian gave Henry a sensitive smile that meant he was there for him he also whipped away the last single tear that Henry shed that night. He didn't like to see Henry in this sort of pain, and if he could take that away just for a moment then he would, "Henry..." But before he could say anything that was when he saw her, the soft white glow coming from her body, the blonde locks swaying in the wind. She was new around here because he never noticed her before and he's sure he would remember if he has.

When Henry noticed how Killian looked up and happened to have glued his eyes to something special he couldn't help but turn around and see her too. Henry thought she was beautiful like a goddess. "Who is she?" He asked since he never saw her around before.

"I'm not sure..." Killian stated to the boy as he couldn't help but just watch the women. She was wet meaning she had been walking in the downpour that had just ended not that long ago.

She had been walking for over twenty minutes, she no longer knew where she was going or where she was all she knew was that she had to find a mechanic but that seemed almost impossible in such a small town. But then that was when she turned her head and saw him. He was dressed in a black leather jacket with some tight black pants and his hair was slightly messy, he was also standing by a small child, a little boy that she assumed was his son.

Before Killian or Henry knew it the women spotted them and started to walk over. Killian's heart started to raise for some odd reason that he couldn't exactly point out the reason. "C-Can I help you?" He asked as she stood right in front of him. He could see every curve on her body and how her skin glowed from the raindrops, she was gorgeous.

"I'm actually looking for a mechanic...my car just happened to break down while entering the town," Emma explained as she started to shiver on spot.

He was mesmerizing her so much that he almost forgot to reply, Henry had to even hit him. "Oh, um, yeah right," Killian stuttered as he cleared his throat, "Just walk for one more block take a right and you should see a place called Marine Garage."

Emma listened carefully even though the directions weren't even that hard. "Thank you," She took one last look down at the boy and gave him a small smile before turning away, there was something strangely familiar about the kid but she didn't entirely know what it was...if only her son were here she thought.

"Oh wait!" Killian called out before she could walk out of ear range, "I didn't catch your name lass!"

"That's because I didn't give it!" She shouted back with a smile. Her walls were always up even if it meant just meeting a stranger on the side of the road and asking for directions.

Killian let out a soft chuckle as he watched the women leave his eyesight. She was like a siren, she used her power to put you in a trance so she could lead you to your death.

"That's strange," Henry then started breaking the silence that happened to surround them since the girl had left.

"What?" Killian questioned as he just kept staring in the direction the women had gone.

"Nobody new ever comes to Storybrooke," Henry said as he looked up at Killian who looked down at him.

Henry was right Killian thought, nobody ever comes to Storybrooke. Out of the ten years, he had lived in this town never once as he ever spotted anybody new, it was almost like their town was invisible to the world.

* * *

 **There we go! Emma and Henry finally met but they have no idea who each other are. I'm not sure how well this chapter is going and it would reallt give me a peace of mine if you guys let me know if you're like it or not and what I could maybe change or add because I do need an idea for the next chapter.**


End file.
